Ignorance
by WritersLife3
Summary: Blaine has been ignoring Kurt and Kurt finally snaps. After breaking up with Blaine, Kurt Santana, Brittany and Sebastian form a bond of friendship bent on making Blaine's life hell, moving on and getting revenge. Blaine bashing, Kurt/Wes. M to be safe! Completely AU Don't like Don't read :)
1. The BreakUp

**A/N I really don't think Blaine deserves Kurt. Don't hate on me.**

Kurt didn't think that this is how a date with your boyfriend is supposed to go. It was one thing to pretend to look interested but another entirely to not look interested AND text somebody else too. He wondered if Blaine even realised what he was doing. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. It all started when Blaine met Sebastian. That had been weeks ago. Kurt came up with a plan for the next time it happened. Not that he hoped there would be a next time.

XoX

But a next time there was. On their very next date in fact. It had been just over a month now and all Blaine did on their dates was text Sebastian. He put his iPhone on the table and set it to the recording app. He decided to see if Blaine was listening to him at all. Record it and listen to it just to prove to himself that it wasn't made up in his head.

"So Blaine how was your weekend?"

"The Warblers are great!"

Not a good start. Kurt hoped it would improve with what he had to say next.

"Blaine, I'm cheating on you with Puck"

"Haha Sebastian, you're so funny…. Oh that's great Kurt"

"Blaine I have cancer. I only have 6 months to live". He even put on a teary voice.

"That's amazing Kurt!"

"Blaine I'm straight."

"Cool." Beep. "Sebastian you weirdo!" he replied texting back

"Blaine I got into NYADA!"

"Aww that's too bad I know how much you wanted that scarf".

It was then he realised that Blaine was giving were _safe _answers. Things like 'cool' and talking about clothes.

Kurt had had enough.

"Blaine we are through. This has been happening for weeks now. Us on dates and you texting Sebastian and not even..." Kurt trailed off when he noticed that Blaine didn't even look like he had heard any of what Kurt had just said. Frustrated, he paid for his half of the meal, left a note saying that they were through for Blaine and left the restaurant. He noticed that Blaine didn't notice that he had gone. He waited ten minutes. Still nothing. He left.

XoX

The next day Kurt woke up with a start. He remembered everything that happened the night before and sighed. He looked at his phone to see if he had any messages. None. He left to go to the bathroom. When he came back he called Mercedes over and asked her to bring a carton of Rocky Road ice-cream. He really needed to vent, and Mercedes was his best friend.

When she came over he explained the situation to her. After calming her down, after numerous threats of her cutting a bitch, he finally broke down and sobbed his heart out wondering if it was him. Mercedes told him it wasn't. He started to believe her after a while. Maybe he could get through this.

XoX

It had been 3 days since he had broken up with Blaine and he had gotten Mercedes to not breathe a word of it to anyone. So he was not expecting to open the door that night to an angry Wes and David. Before he even got a word in they hounded on him

"Why? Why did you break his heart? He comes to Dalton everyday miserable and crying. "

"Guys..."

"Do you know how miserable he is? He can't think of anything he did wrong and, frankly neither can we!" exclaimed Wes.

That made something snap within Kurt. So, Blaine couldn't think of anything now, could he?

"Blaine can't think of anything he did wrong? Really? You know for how extensive the tuition at Dalton is you think he would have more brains then that!"

"Kurt, why did you break up with him?" asked David, who noticed the miserable expression in Kurt's eyes.

"I have been unhappy in this relationship for weeks! Ever since he went back to visit you guys. Oh yeah, how is _Sebastian_?" he snarled that last bit.

"What does Warbler Sebastian have to do with this?" asked Wes.

"Everything!"

"Kurt what do you mean"

Kurt had finally run out of steam so he just plopped on the couch and took out his phone. He opened the recording of his last date with Blaine.

"Listen to this"

"Kurt what..." started David

"Just listen. Please", Kurt cut him off.

He pressed play

They listened.

They looked at each other. They looked at him

"Yeah", was all he said.

"How long has he been like that", asked Wes quietly

Kurt sighed before answering. "Ever since he went to visit you guys and he met Sebastian. It was like that every time we were together. _Every time_. At first I passed it off as him making a new friend. It would just be a random text here and there. Then it increased. Then it was interrupting our dates. They texted _non-stop. _Then it got like that, where he didn't even pay attention, to me. I mean you heard his answers. I was making shit up in the hopes that he would take notice. I mean come on. "I'm cheating." "That's great"." I have six months to live"." Amazing". "I'm straight". "Cool." "I get into NYADA". "He's sorry and knows how much I wanted a _scarf?_ " I waited ten minutes after I left to see if he noticed. _Ten minutes!_ He didn't notice I was gone after ten minutes. ", Kurt's voice had gotten louder as his rant went on but he couldn't bring himself to lower it.

"So he has been like this for over a month?"

"Yep, pretty much", replied Kurt in a resigned, tired tone.

Wes and David looked at each other. They knew what they had to say.

"Kurt we are so sorry for just assuming that you did this to break Blaine's heart. We should have known that you would never do something like this without a real reason", started David.

"We also cannot believe that Blaine would act like this. We had always thought better of him. This is a shock to us as well as you", finished Wes.

"Thanks guys. I know that you had to ask questions for your best friend. 'You hurt him we hurt you' and all that jazz", he said with a small smile.

"Yes but you are our friend also. Obviously he hurt you more then you hurt him", responded David.

"Hey Kurt, could you send me a copy of that recording?" asked Wes.

"Uh yeah sure", replied Kurt. He messed around on his phone for a while, "There you go. Why do you need it anyway?"

"Well, all of the other Warblers won't believe your story without any evidence and, well, they are all out for your blood right now."

"Oh. Right. Well I hope I'm still alive by the time you share that with them", said Kurt a bit of his old wit coming back.

"Well Kurt we best be off. And don't worry we'll take care of Blaine", announced David.

And to be honest with you Kurt didn't care what 'take care of Blaine' meant. He just hoped it involved humiliation for the boy. Yup the old Kurt was coming back and fast!

XoX

AT DALTON

Wes and David arrived at Dalton just before curfew. They both felt angry, guilty and…. angry. Angry at Blaine for acting like a douchebag and guilty at jumping to conclusions about Kurt. They didn't know if Kurt would take Blaine back but they really wanted to make Blaine pay for his behaviour. They called an emergency Warbler meeting in their room via text, minus Sebastian.

When everybody arrived there was a tidal wave of questions.

"Well, did you talk to Kurt?"

"Did you beat his ass?"

"Did you find out WHY?"

Wes reached for his gavel and banged it noisily on his study desk.

"Ok Warblers, to answer your questions. Yes we did go and talk to Kurt. NO we did not beat his ass and yes we did find out the reason."

"Well what is it. Why did Kurt make Blaine, and therefore us, miserable?"

"Kurt had a very good reason to dump Blaine. In fact I think he is more miserable then us about it."

"Get on with it!"

"Right well, Blaine has been a total douche to Kurt." Wes told all the Warblers. When he was met with their shocked and disbelieving faces he took out his phone and found the recording. Before he played it he told them,

"This is evidence from Kurt's phone. He recorded his last date, just to convince himself that he wasn't making it all up. Listen and tell me what you all think."

He pressed play on the tape and watched as the Warblers faces shifted from disbelieving, to shock, to amusement and finally settling on a mix between anger and shock.

"We were told by Kurt that Blaine has been acting like this since he came to visit us. That was over a month ago. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. I mean come on it was happening on their dates and every time they were alone together."

"We have to do something about this. Kurt was a Warbler too! Once a Warbler..."  
>"ALWAYS A WARBLER!" finished the rest of the warblers.<p>

"But how will we get him back?" asked Trent.

"Humiliation. Public too. Through song", replied David.

"I like the way you think. I say we steal his phone and set the recording as his ringtone and we call him when he is in a public place", suggested Jeff.

"No I think that we should help Kurt at the same time as humiliate Blaine", said Wes, "And I think I have the perfect idea…" he trailed off with an evil smirk. He whipped out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Kurt, I have an idea on how to get Blaine back, I need you and New Directions at Dalton tomorrow in the front entrance. Here is what is going to go down." Wes spoke into the phone

As the Warblers listened to Wes' plan they each had evil smirks on their faces. Because yeah, when the Warblers get pay back it isn't half assed.

XoX

The Next Day at Dalton

Kurt was waiting with the Warblers and New Directions at Dalton. Blaine had been told to meet them there and as it was a Sunday most of the Dalton pupils were back and, of course, the Warblers having a performance was a big occasion so everyone was there. Blaine didn't know what was happening; only that it had to do with Kurt. He still hadn't figured out what he had done wrong and he was angry at Kurt for ignoring him. He hoped that today brought some answers.

When he pulled up into Dalton and noticed the packed entranced he knew the Warblers were giving a performance. He walked up wondering what the occasion was. He got his answer soon enough. As soon as he made his way to the front he saw Kurt surrounded by the Warblers _and_ New Directions. Then Kurt started to talk.

"Blaine I know you want a reason about why I broke up with you. I will give you two. One is a song. The second is a recording. I hope after this you see what you did wrong." Kurt told him in a sad voice.

Then he heard the starts of a song and saw some of the New Directions playing instruments. "_Where did they come from?_ And the rest _Awi_ng in the back. Then Kurt started to sing.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

After Kurt finished the last song he looked Blaine straight in the eye and said

"I hope you listened to the course in particular Blaine because that is how you have been treating me since you met Sebastian and if you still need proof I suggest that Wes play you the recording after I leave."

With that he gathered his bags and left along with New Directions , who all heard the tape, and sent him glares that almost rivalled Kurt's or Sue Sylvester's (almost) . Blaine was too shocked to do anything. The Warblers were contemplating on how they let Kurt escape their grasp. I mean he just pulled of a Paramore song flawlessly! Well, who knew Kurt would like that music?

After a while Blaine seemed to gather his wits he turned to Wes.

"What recording?" he asked in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"He recorded your last date. He felt the need to make sure that he wasn't making it up in his head", replied Wes looking for his phone.

"_Make sure what wasn't made up? What are they talking about?" _thought Blaine.

Wes placed his phone on the table and shushed the Warblers, and he turned to Blaine.

"We hope you feel ashamed after this"

Then he pressed play on the recorder.

The Warblers still had a hard time believing that this was their once lead soloist.

Sebastian looked smug and then realised what could happen to his position on the Warblers.

Blaine realised he was a major fuck up and deserved everything he got.

Half of the Dalton population realised that they had a shot at being Kurt's boyfriend and cheered.

**A/N Song is Ignorance by Paramore**

**Reviews make my world go round x**


	2. Sebastian

**A/N I am planning on a lot of people attempting to woo Kurt now that he is single. We all know that they wanted him as soon as his sexy spying ass walked into those halls.**

Ever since Sebastian found out about the Klaine breakup he started out very smug in managing to be the cause of it. He finally thought that he had a chance at Blaine. Then after a while he realised that there was no fun in that. Blaine was too _easy_ to get now. No he needed another challenge. Someone who he would have to work _hard_ to get. Someone like…. Hummel. Oh yeah now that was a challenge he was up for. He had caused the break-up of his first true relationship and he was angry at him. But that was no matter. Sebastian _always_ got what he wanted. He liked the challenge that this would propose.

Sebastian was no fool though. He knew that Hummel was the romance type. He knew he would have to woo him. Maybe not serenade him. No he was too… _Sebastian _for that. Dinner, movies, walks in the park. That was Hummel's type. Oh yeah this was going to be good. He sent Hummel a text later on that day

_**To Gayface**__ (_he really had to change that)_:_

_**Hey Hummel how are you this fine evening?**_

_**From Sebastian**__:_

_To Sebastian_

_Hummel huh? What happened to Gayface? And nothing that I would bother to tell you of all people about._

_From Gayface_

_**To Hummel**_

_**Ouch that hurts me. Am I not even worth your time now?**_

_**From Sebastian**_

_To Sebastian_

_Emm no? You ruined my first relationship you know? Speaking of which why haven't you tried to get with Blaine? He is available now you know?_

_From Hummel_

_**To Hummel**_

_**Well, he is no longer worth my time now that he is no longer a challenge. You however are now a challenge. **_

_**From Sebastian**_

_To Sebastian _

_Wait, you only went after him because he was a challenge. Wow you really are weird. And now that he is single you think it is too easy. So you go after me because you know I will be a challenge because I loathe you right now_

_From Hummel_

_**To Hummel**_

_**Yup pretty much**_

_**From Sebastian**_

_To Sebastian_

_Wow…. Ok I'll give you your shot. But be warned I have a lot of people who I am giving shots to now._

_From Hummel_

Wow. Sebastian really wasn't expecting that. He should have known that many people would find Hummel attractive. He had heard the stories of the gay population of Dalton planning on trying to get him if Blaine ever screwed up.

He had _a lot _of competition.

Sebastian was waiting outside the movie theatre for Hummel. They had arranged to go to a movie and then a walk in the park. He had worn his best clothes because he knew that Hum... Kurt liked that type of thing. It was then that he caught sight of Hummel and it took all of his self-restraint to not let his jaw drop.

Kurt was wearing light grey skinny jeans, a sapphire blue button down, dark blue Converse and a black leather jacket. His hair was lightly mussed up and not in that perfect coiffure he usually had it in. In other words he was _hot_ and _sexy_. Those were two words that he had never thought he would associate with Kurt. Like ever.

"Hi Sebastian" Kurt greeted Sebastian with a small smile.

"Hello Kurt", Sebastian managed to reply after a while.

"Well are we going in to see the movie now or are you going to keep staring at me all night?" Kurt asked smirking the entire time.

"It's just a… surprise to see you in this type of attire", Sebastian decided to be honest.

"Yes well I decided that my wardrobe needed a bit of a change after my last relationship. Retail therapy and all. Not that I got rid of all of my clothes, just the more… outlandish stuff. And I got more relaxed clothing in their place. What do you think?" he asked with a hand gesture down his outfit.

"Well I must say it gives you a more masculine appeal, I must say. That helps I must say", he told him, keeping his composure cool and collected. But Kurt could see the hungry glint in his eye; he knew what he thought of his outfit. He smirked internally.  
>"Alright then Sebastian you go and get the tickets and I will get the snacks. Is medium popcorn okay with you?"<p>

"Yeah that's fine. No butter either", he told him. He could see that Kurt approved of his preference.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Coke is fine" he replied. With that Kurt walked off and Sebastian couldn't help but stare at his perfect ass and hips for a few seconds. Shaking his head he walked off towards the ticket booth.

"When they met back up Kurt found out that Sebastian had bought the tickets to go see _The Hunger Games_.  
>"Cool I really liked that book. Hope the movie lives up to it" he remarked, much to Sebastian's surprise. It must have shown on his face because Kurt looked at him with a strange look and asked "What?"<p>

"Nothing it's just that I had you pegged as the romance novel type."

"Yes most people do. And while I do enjoy a good romance novel, not many people realise that my favourite author is James Patterson."

"The person who writes all the crime novels?"

"Yup. Next favourite is Stephen King"

They continued this this type of talk about their favourite authors until the movie started. Sebastian was pleasantly surprised that Kurt actually watched the movie rather than wanting to make out through the whole thing. Sebastian wouldn't admit it out loud but he really liked to watch the movie but most of his dates would rather make out at the back of the theatre. It got tiring after a while. Plus he really did feel it as a waste of money. After the movie was over he told Kurt as much.

"Oh I totally agree. That's _all_ Blaine wanted to do when we came here on dates. That's why I insisted that we go other places more often."

Then they went on their walk and they learned a lot about each other.

Kurt learned that Sebastian didn't really like living in Paris all that much no matter what he said. He only acted snobby as a defence mechanism so that he wouldn't get too hurt by people by letting them get too close to him. He really like Maths and History and wanted to become a doctor when he left school.

Sebastian learned about why Kurt went to Dalton. How he met Blaine. That he worked in his dad's garage as often as he could. That Kurt could probably take his car apart and put it back together in a day and make it run better.

They learned a lot of things about each other that night. And slowly they were both coming to the same conclusion.

"So..." started of Kurt when they arrived at his house. Sebastian had driven him home as his brother dropped him off.

"So", repeated Sebastian. They looked at each other and realised that they were both thinking the same thing. They both chuckled in relief.

"Well now that I've gotten to know the real Sebastian I can honestly say that… I don't think we should date."

"Whew me neither" said Sebastian.

"Look Sebastian you're a great guy. But let's be honest with each other. If we were to date we would be constantly arguing. That's how are relationship is. We insult each other. Now we know it's all in good nature but if we were to get into something serious, those insults would turn serious. Hence arguing. I say we should stay really good friends.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I would really love to have you as a friend Kurt." Sebastian told him with a smile.

"Cool. I'll text you later then?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah sure" he replied.

With that Kurt hopped out of his car and walked into his house with a small wave towards Sebastian before he closed the door.

Although Sebastian didn't get a boyfriend out of this or even a quickie in the bathroom, he could honestly say that he didn't care. He did gain a true friend out of this and he knew that that was better than anything.

**A/N Love me, hate me? I would love for a Sekurt ending but I have other things planned for this story. Reviews make my world go round **


	3. Jam Session!

Kurt was walking along the corridors of Dalton Academy and reminiscing about his days here as a student. Sure in the beginning the days were just plain _awkward_ (but that may have been caused by the fact that he tried just a _tad_ too hard) but when he got settled in he remembers the days with the Warblers and the crazy hard curriculum with a soft smile on his face.

He was thinking about it so much that he didn't even notice he was outside the Warblers choir room. He knocked quietly and waited for somebody to open the door.

He heard someone walking over and opening the door. He stepped in when the student moved aside.

"Hey guys", he called into the quiet room.

There was a moment of complete silence and then suddenly Kurt found himself covered in navy and red, blazer wearing, Warblers.

Shouts of "Kurt!" and "Dude!" and "It's our Kurtie!" (that was Jeff and Nick) could be heard from the mass he was currently enclosed in.

"Guys, guys if you want me to still be alive I need to BREATHE!" Kurt managed to get out. After that he was released and was met with a dozen sheepish smiles.

"So, how has everybody been since I last visited here?" asked Kurt when he sat down on one of the couches.

"Well, Jeff and Nick have finally realised that they belong together….." and with that started a whole recounting of the latest gossip in Dalton.

After about 2 hours of catching up with everybody he had to bid them farewell.

"Well guys, it has been great to catch up with you all but unfortunately I must leave your presence. But on behalf of New Directions I would like to invite you all to my house to have a jam session with New Directions" (some of the newer Warblers snickered at the name and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly already knowing their thoughts).

"Sure Kurt we will be there" answered Sebastian, who had decided to sit beside Kurt. Ever since their date over the weekend (it was Wednesday) they had been texting and calling each other every day. It was nice just having someone to mess around with. It was even nicer to be able to make snarky comments about someone and have them be able to retaliate. He didn't have that with any of his other friends (except, maybe, Santana) who he could do that with and Sebastian gave as good as he got. Most of the time it ended in a competition to see who could make the best comment until they got so funny they burst out laughing at some of the things the other said. Blaine had not even noticed their newfound friendship. Both boys were secretly glad for this.

"OK I'll see you guys on Friday at my house!" he shouted to them as he was leaving.

XoX

Kurt was just finished shifting couches and placing snacks and drinks out for everyone to eat when everyone started to arrive. It was the warblers coming first then New Directions. Unfortunately Blaine was also there. Ah well, you can't get everything in life. He greeted everybody warmly and soon his two glee clubs were mingling with each other. A few songs later and everybody was getting into it. Soon he was talking to Tina and Mike and asking them how New Directions was when he was at Dalton.

"Well to be honest…. we got into another funk", Mike told him.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked interest peaked by now.

"Emm, well, when you left the usual fights that we had, they ended up way worse", by now all of the room was listening in and some decided to throw in their own opinions.

"Yeah I mean it was _crazy _dude. Rachel and Mercedes always at each other and Finn and Puck fighting over the smallest thing" threw in Sam while Quinn was nodding beside him in agreement.

"Why didn't anyone stop them before they escalated", Kurt asked in amusement.

"Emm, well the thing is.." started Artie but he couldn't get the words out.

"Porcelain, what Wheels here is trying to say is that we needed you. None of us realised how much we needed you until you were gone. How much of a peacekeeper you were. And as much as it pains me to say it we sounded _terrible_ without you there. It was like something was off all the time, but none of us knew what until Brit here said that we were stupid for not realising that it was you", Santana told him. All of the members of New Directions were all nodding their agreement at her words. Even Rachel, who noticed his stare and decided to throw in her opinion,

"It's true Kurt. Although I know I am talented I also know that you have the best vocal range and fullness to your voice that I don't. You can sing lead but also blend into the background as well and make it sound better. We needed you" she finished off her statement with a blinding smile at him and in return was attacked by the subject of her speech in a fierce hug which quickly turned into a hug for all of the New Directions (sans Blaine who wasn't even in the room). The Warblers looked on with (there is no other word to describe it) _parental_ smiles at their old team mate.

After this touching moment everyone went back to talking and singing and Blaine came back into the room. He had a plan to make Kurt jealous of him. He sat down next to Sebastian who gave him a fleeting glance before turning back to Sam.

"Hi Sebastian", he greeted him after Sam left.

"Hey Blaine", answered Sebastian looking decidedly uncomfortable and looking for a way out. Sure Blaine was hot but he didn't want anything to do with the hobbit now.

"So… anything new in your life._ Someone_ new?" he asked winking at him suggestively (he utterly failed by the way)

"Emm, no, nothing or no-one", replied Sebastian looking more uncomfortable by the second. Blaine didn't seem to notice

He whipped out his phone and sent a quick message to Kurt.

_**To Kurt**_

_**Help me get away from your idiot ex**_

_**From Seb**_

After he was finished he turned back to Blaine and saw him looking at him with a hungry look in his eyes and then a pair of lips on his after a declaration of "I know you want this".

He was so shocked by the attack that he froze for a minute. Then anger at Blaine's treatment of him settled in and he came back to his senses. He shoved Blaine of him and started shouting at him. But what he didn't realise was, that, he was so pissed off that he was shouting at him in French.

"_Que pensez-vous que vous faites, vous imbécile_?" he screamed at him. Everyone just looked at him in confusion but he couldn't see them he only had eyes for the dumb ass in front of him.

"_Tu ne peux pas faire le tour embrasser les gens comme ça, il est barbare_!" After that he called told him exactly what he thought of him.

"_Vous êtes un bouffon sans valeur, aucune classe, enfantin, clownesque, stupide, idiot…" _he trailed off when he heard someone laugh at him. He looked around and rea,ised that, to his surprise it was Kurt.

"_Pourquoi riez-vous?_" he asked still in French mode.

"_Je ris parce que vous venez de crier tout cela en français!_" he replied in perfect French back to him, which surprised Sebastian, once he was under control from his laughter. He looked around the room and noticed the bewildered expressions on the rooms' occupants. He was surprised again when Kurt started talking to him in French

"_Il l'a fait pour moi aussi. Embrasse-moi par surprise que je veux dire. Il ne réalisent pas à quel point c'est stupide. Je suis désolé pour lui. Il est un idiot_".

And with that they both collapsed into laughter and resumed talking in English for the rest of the party. Of course they didn't tell New Directions what they said. Where is the fun in that? Blaine was left completely and utterly annoyed by this new development. He left the party soon after that though nobody noticed him

**A/N Hoped you liked it! Here are the translations. Give me your opinions on who you want him to end up with and I'll do my best to fit it in. Not Sam, Artie, Finn or Sebastian though…**

**PerfectBlackbird: it is not Klaine or Sekurt more Kurt/Anyone as he interacts with most people. I do not know yet who he will end up with though I have a few ideas…**

**RavenSummers29: option 2 **

**1 What do you think you are doing you bloody fool?**

**2 You can't go around kissing people like that it is barbaric**

**3 You are a worthless buffoon, no class, childish, clownish, stupid, moronic,..**

**4 Why are you laughing?**

**5 I am laughing because you just shouted all of that in French!**

**6 He did that to me too. Kiss me by surprise I mean. He does not realise how stupid it is. I feel sorry for him. He is an idiot.**

**Review please! **


	4. Starting The Operation

**A/N Next chapter is here! Enjoy! x**

It was the day after the jam session and Kurt was in the mall shopping with Santana and Brittany. They had just entered JC Pennys (only a few people knew that Kurt secretly like the clothing there). Kurt was looking for a new outfit. He still had a bit of cash left after selling his clothes. He asked Santana and Brittany for their opinion on different items of clothing.

After about an hour of looking through the clothes he entered the changing room with Santana and Brittany behind him. His first outfit was a midnight blue shirt with washed out dark grey skinnies and a skinny silver tie. He walked out and twirled for the girls waiting for their opinions.

"Well the shirt and jeans go well. It just needs something else…" started Brittany

"Or just some adjustments. Lose the tie and unbutton the top two, no _three_, buttons" ordered Santana. After Kurt made the adjustments demanded, he twirled again for the girls benefit. He stopped and looked for their reactions. Brittany was looking at the roof. Santana was smirking at him

"Outstanding", she purred. Eerily reminiscent of Coach Sylvester.

Next up was a tight, white, V-neck t-shirt with bright red skinny jeans with a black faux leather jacket. For accessories he had a red fedora hat. He stepped out and looked at the girls when he suddenly had a very energetic Brittany kissing his face.

"Dolphin, you look _so_ hot! If you weren't a dolphin I would totally have sex with you!"

"Em, thanks Britt-Britt" he replied while gently pushing the girl away. He looked at Santana and he could see a hint of lust in her eyes too.

"Keep it. Change nothing. It looks sexy as it is" she smirked at him. "Okay last outfit!"

Kurt went back in to pick out his last outfit. It was a shirt of mixed shades of blue and green with black jeans. The shirt brought out his glasz eyes.

He walked out to see what they thought. It was decided that it needed a green belt and they were done. Santana and Brittany got a few outfits themselves and they were out of there.

"Ok ladies, what shall we do now?" asked Kurt

"I'm starving, let's go get something to eat" answered Santana.

"Yea Lord Tubbington just sent me a telepathic message telling me to eat" commented Brittany.

Both, too used to comments like this from Brittany, just nodded and the trio headed towards the food court.

Once they got there they ordered from the Taco Bell there and while they were waiting for their food they ran into a familiar face.

"Why hello ladies, Kurt", greeted Sebastian with his trade mark smirk in place

"Hey 'Bas!" chorused the girls. Santana also had a smirk on her face.

"Hi Seb" greeted Kurt with a smile "Care to join us?"

"Wow, nicknames already, I feel honoured! Yeah I'll join you", he agreed sitting down next to Kurt, flinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Well Seb, all of the people I know get nicknames. Only the people who I like get the nice ones", informed Santana, her smirk growing even wider.

"You like me Santana! I could die from all the happiness you just caused, right here right now", he replied with a happy sigh, but still smirking.

"I like him Lady Lips, he can keep up with our wit and sarcasm. That takes skillz, for those who have been trained by The Queen of Wit, Sue Sylvester", she remarked while looking at Sebastian like a proud parent.

"THE Sue Sylvester, from Sue's corner? Coach to The Cheerios? Don't tell anybody this but she scares me a bit. How do you know her?"

As one Brittany, Santana and Kurt replied "Cheerleading". Sebastian's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You" he pointed at Santana, "you", at Brittany and "and you" he pointed at Kurt. Are, were, cheerleaders?", he asked images flashing through his head at the positions they could do, his eyes dilating

Kurt smirked when he noticed Sebastian's eyes because he knew what type of images were going through Sebastian's head at the moment.

"Yup. Me and Santana were both Head Cheerleader at one point too" he told Sebastian, nonchalantly, while looking at his nails.

"Head- Head _Cheerleader?_ What the hell did Blaine think he was doing? Head Cheerleader… My God he's an idiot!"

Kurt and the girls just laughed at Sebastian ranting about "Blaine the Idiot" as he was now dubbed.

"You mean to tell me that he was chasing me while he was dating a former head cheerleader from the cheer team, The Cheerio's? The team that won Nationals with a 14 minute Celine Dion medley?"

"Fourteen and a half minutes actually. I couldn't sing for a week after that..." muttered Kurt.

"That… that was _you?_" Sebastian spluttered. "My god you gave me some great jerking off material for weeks after I seen that", Kurt blushed when Sebastian said that, but Sebastian, either oblivious or ignoring it, went on "And now it is official. I'm an idiot. I chased the wrong part of Klaine." He sighed dramatically while banging his head on the table .

By this time their food had arrived and the four happily dug into their food. They were talking about random things that caught their attention but all of their minds were still on Blaine. Occasionally you would hear Sebastian mutter things like "Stupid hobbit" and "I'm an idiot" under his breath.

After they had finished their food they left the food court and decided to head back to the Hudmel residence. When they arrived they noticed that they had the place to themselves. When they got inside they gave Sebastian a little modelling show of their clothes. Brittany went first then Santana and then Kurt. When Kurt came out in all of his clothes Sebastian's eyes got wider and wider with each outfit.

"Damn, Hummel, why the hell didn't you wear this stuff when you were with Blaine? Hobbit won't know what he's missing", exclaimed Sebastian, thinking how lucky he was to get a friendship with Hummel. Who needs porn when you have him around? Sex on fucking legs this one. He glanced over at Kurt, who was blushing but had a smirk on his face. Guess the guy could read minds then. Ah well.

"Well what if we make him know what he's missing", announced Brittany while playing with her hair. The other three looked at her but she didn't elaborate further.

"That could work", Sebastian muttered while looking lost in thought.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Santana. Kurt was just looking between them wondering what crazy scheme they were coming up with now.

"Well there are a lot of dolphins at Gay Hogwarts now for my dolphin. Blaine was always the jealous type wasn't he Kurtie?" asked Brittany looking at a spot on the ceiling.

After that the other three shared shark like grins with each other.

Operation Make Blaine Miserable and Jealous was a-go!


	5. Sebastian's Party

**A/N Hey all! **_**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,**____**sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry**_**! Sorry that the chapters are few and far between but no worries I won't abandon the story! And just a big thank you to my sister for helping me sometimes and a big Thank You to all my wonderful reviewers! 3 Love you all!**

**Anyways on with the story!**

Kurt, Santana, Sebastian and Brittany spent all weekend planning ways to make Blaine regret his actions. After Sebastian informed them of all he had heard about Kurt (with some blushing from Kurt but mostly smugness) they started planning. Oh Blaine wouldn't know what hit him!

XoX

Sebastian planned a Warbler party which was a part for all new and current Warblers with Blaine and Kurt invited of course. It was the next night and Kurt was getting ready with Sebastian, Santana and Brittany.

"Now Kurt you remember the plan right?" asked Santana while filing her nails.

"Do anything and everything to make Blaine jealous" answered Kurt with a role of his eyes. They had been through this a good number of times.

He was going to arrive in his tight white V-neck t-shirt, red skinnies that looked like a second skin, white converse, black leather jacket and his hair was to be styled but messy. He would take off the jacket and make Blaine drool over him any way possible.

Yep he had the plan down. Now, if only he could convince everyone else he had it down.

"Ok Porcelain. Just make sure you arrive after Blaine", Santana ordered while putting her file away. It was then that Brittany decided to speak up.

"Hey Kurtie have the Warblers ever heard you singing low? You know where your voice goes all gravelly and stuff?" asked Brittany, looking Kurt innocently in the eyes (but if you looked closely you could see the glint of… _something_ there)

"No they haven't Brittany. Why?"

"Oh well, I was just thinking that you could sing something in that voice range you know? I really like your voice when it goes that low."

"Oh Britt, what would we do without you?" Kurt asked gathering her into a bear hug.

"I don't know what you mean Kurty" she winked playfully and walked away. He shook his head in amusement. Only some people, namely him, Santana and her parents, got to see Brittany's true personality and even then it was rare. Most people only saw what they wanted to see in Brittany, a dumb blond cheerleader, who was a great dancer. Kurt and Santana were the only people who wanted to get past that and see the real Brittany. And they felt privileged to see her too. _If only the others knew…_

XoX

They spent the time until Sebastian's party talking and singing. Then it was finally time to leave. The all piled into Kurt's Navigator and drove the hour and a half to Sebastian's. They arrived about 30 minutes after the party had started. They knew Blaine would already be there. He always arrived on time. Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought. _Perfectionist_. He scoffed at the thought. Blaine was always _neat_ and_ tidy _and he_ needed everything _to be in_ order_. Sometimes, when they were together, it irritated Kurt to no end. But he didn't say anything because he knew his _boyfriend _would be upset. Sure, Kurt liked everything nice, neat and easy to find but sometimes Blaine bordered on OCD. Maybe some of that was due to Dalton.

After his inner rant Kurt noticed that they had arrived at Sebastian's. He hopped out of the car and the trio walked to the door and rang the doorbell. After a minute Sebastian appeared and opened the door. Kurt saw Sebastian wink at him and throw a glance behind him. That was when he noticed that Blaine was behind him. He smirked at Sebastian in acknowledgement.

Let the games begin.

"He 'Bas, hope we're not too late", he asked casually as the trio stepped inside. Santana and Brittany walked into the room where the party was. He took off his jacket and hung it with the rest of the coats. He caught Blaine looking at him with eyes full of lust. _Hehe this is fun,_ he thought

"Oh no, not at all kitten" (Kurt raised an eyebrow at that but went along with it) "but I was starting to wonder if you had missed _ma maison_".Blaine was eyeing them with a hint of jealousy. Kurt inwardly smirked when he detected the look.

"I don't think that's possible 'Bas. Anyway, the host mustn't leave his party for long. Let us get back shall we?" he asked as he put his arm around Sebastian waist and Sebastian returned the gesture and they walked back inside. Kurt noted that Blaine was fuming. Oh he was relishing this. No wonder Coach Sylvester enjoyed it. It was so much fun!

It was about an hour after they had arrived and the party was in full swing. Santana and Brittany were dancing with David, who looked like Christmas had come early, Nick and Jeff were making out in the corner, Sebastian was at the bar chatting with a couple of other Warblers and Kurt was in the middle of the dance floor with everyone else.

After a while everybody was too tired to dance so they all sat down on the floor

"What does everybody want to do?", asked Sebastian

"Truth or Dare!" shouted Jeff and Nick.

"Never Have I Ever!" shouted Brittany.

"Spin the Bottle?" suggested David.

"Yeah!" everybody shouted their agreement.

Everybody moved to sit in a circle on the floor and Sebastian grabbed an empty vodka bottle.

"Okay Trent you start" Trent spun and he landed on Brittany who he snogged happily. She then spun and it landed on Jason, a new Warbler.

And so it went on until it got to Sebastian. He spun and it landed on Kurt.

"Well kitten looks like you get to taste some of my awesomeness!" stated Sebastian, while advancing and leering at Kurt.

"Tut tut, Sebastian. Words mean nothing. Prove it" smirked Kurt.

With a growl Sebastian pounced on Kurt. Wow. That's the only thought going through both of the boy's heads. The kiss was hot and heavy. When they _eventually _broke apart it was to cat calls from some of the boys, jealous looks from others and a very loud "Wanky!" from Santana. Both boys were too busy communicating with their eyes too notice, (that's right they have an eye language together, cause they're awesome like that!)

_Did you see the look on Blaine's face?_ Asked Kurt with a quick glance in Blaine direction

"_Yeah Hummel. By the way nice lip lock. Didn't know you had it in you! _Sebastian answered with a little wink at the end and glancing at Kurt's lips approvingly.

_There is a lot you still don't know about me 'Bas,_ smirked Kurt.

It was Kurt's turn with the bottle and he spun and it landed on Wes. Kurt looked shyly over at Wes. He knew they boy was bisexual and he _might _have a teensy _tiny_ crush on him since he was at Dalton. But he got with Blaine so he pushed those feelings to the back of his mind. The only people who knew were Sebastian Santana and Brittany. He looked over to see them smirking at him with Santana mouthing "_Get some!_" at him.

He leaned over and gave Wes a chaste kiss. But _Oh My Gucci! _He swear he could see fireworks behind his eyes. All too soon he pulled away and gave a small smile to Wes, which was returned.

He chanced a small look at Blaine. He looked livid. At what, Kurt couldn't tell, but he would guess that it was the kiss with Sebastian rather than the kiss with Wes. After all Sebastian was after Blaine first so it might have hurt his ego a bit that Sebastian had changed his target. After all Blaine was used to getting all the attention. Lead soloist in the Warblers and all that. It might have hurt his ego also, that the Head Warbler kissed Kurt before him. Blaine knew Wes was bi but he had never been kissed by him. Suddenly he got a flashback to Rachel Berry's House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. Oh, karma was a _bitch_. So was payback. And Kurt loved both at the moment.

Soon afterwards everybody was dancing again. Somehow Kurt found himself wedged in between Wes and Sebastian. Damn they could dance well. He started blushing when Wes started grinding into him from behind and Sebastian from in front. Again he looked over at Blaine and was positively gleeful at the jealousy radiating of off him. After another 2 hours of dancing everybody was getting ready to go home. After the last Warbler left (who just so happened to be Wes. Kurt was blushing down to his toes after he was given a kiss on the cheek by him).

"So Kurt how did you think tonight went?" asked Sebastian, "_All _parts of the night", he added that part at the end with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a wink.

"Well, the plan was successful. Blaine was so jealous you could feel it pouring off of him. At one point he looked angry. That was after you and Wes kissed me. I loved it. And that kiss with Wes was just... fireworks! I didn't even feel that when I was with Blaine. By the way nice dancing" he winked at Sebastian.

"Yes, yes Porcelain we get it. But how do we proceed from here? ", asked Santana who was braiding Brittany's hair while the blond dozed.

And with that the four decided on new ways to make Blaine ever regret his decision of ignoring Kurt.

**Hope you liked it! Once again sorry for the delay! Please review I appreciate it sooo much!**

**Love you all!**


	6. Love Sex Magic and Jealous Warblers

**A/N OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY BUT SCHOOL STARTED AFTER MY LAST UPDATE AND THIS IS ONE OF MY **_**HARDEST**_** YEARS AND YEAH I HAVE KEPT YOU WAITING LONG ENOUGH SO I'LL TRY AND UPDATE MORE SOONER! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**La La La = Sebastian singing**

_La La La= Kurt singing_

_**La La La = both singing**_

It was the week after the party at Sebastian's house and Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Sebastian had just come up with another plot for Blaine.

This goes back to the time to when Blaine, Kurt and the rest of the Warblers had held the sexy song with the Crawford Country Day girls in the abandoned barn. Kurt still hadn't gotten over the fact that Blaine didn't believe he could be sexy. Even now, whenever the New Directions mention that they want to do a sexy song Blaine had always looked uneasily at Kurt. Kurt remembering the conversation he had with his 3 friends chuckled

_Flashback_

"_So, Kurt, how did you feel about doing a sexy number for Blaine?", asked Santana as she Kurt and Sebastian were hanging out in Kurt's basement room, trying to figure out more ways that Kurt could get Blaine jealous (and maybe snag a certain Warbler at the same time). Brittany was sick so she was at home_

_She, along with the other two in the room looked at Kurt after he didn't answer after a few minutes. They found him sitting backwards in a chair and frowning at the floor._

"_I... I don't think that will work with Blaine or Wes", he finally answered looking resignedly at the floor, with a sigh._

"_And what makes you say that" asked Sebastian with a raised eyebrow. ("He totally stole that from me/Kurt", thought Kurt and Santana)_

"_Well when the Warblers decided to do a sexy number with the Crawford girls we sung Animal by Neon Trees. After we finished Blaine came up to me and said..." he trailed off his face a mix of embarrassment and shame._

"_He said...?" prompted Santana._

"_He said I looked like I had gas pains and referred to me as a baby penguin", Kurt rushed out looking anywhere but at the other two. He snapped his head up startled when he heard them laughing. He didn't know what they found funny so he didn't know whether to be offended or not so he just look at them, his face blank of any emotion._

_Eventually when they calmed down still chuckling occasionally it was Sebastian who spoke first._

"_Kurt, Princess, Kitten, that is the most", chuckle "absurd thing I have ever heard about you" And then he broke out into chuckles again._

"_Sebby here speaks the truth", declared Santana ignoring Sebastian's glare at the nickname, "Porcelain if you were straight I would totally tap that, I even think I might regardless of the moot point of sexuality" she liked her lips looking him up and down appreciatively._

"_I would like to tap that but alas I know I can't" Sebastian sighed in despair._

_Kurt looked at the two of them like they were crazy but inside he was jumping up and down with joy at the new found knowledge that he was indeed sexy. He blushed at what they said but his eyes were sparkling. Knowing what two of the most brutally honest and blunt people he knew, thought of his sexiness, and that they did indeed find him sexy boosted his confidence greatly._

"_Hey this gives me a great idea", smirked Santana "it kind of involves Britt's point of Kurt singing a sexy song but I think we can do better than just Hummelicious singing low" as she spoke her smirk grew more evil and as she explained her plan to Kurt and Sebastian they grew smirks to match hers and soon they were planning *coughplottingcough* what they were going to do._

_Flashback Ends_

So for the next few days he Santana, Brittany and Sebastian planned a performance for the Warblers, and New Directions. Kurt got an evil grin on his face when he thought of it and, as he was sitting with Finn doing their homework, it kind of freaked him out a bit.

That night he got one of the mass texts for New Directions from Santana claiming a singing part at her house. It said

"_To the Nude Erections and Singing Birds_

_Singing part at my house tomorrow night 7_

_No Broadway or any of the songs that Man Hands is fond of singin_

_NO ALCOHOL my parents will be there _

_See you all there _

_The HBIC_

Kurt had to laugh at that.

*At the party*

IT was about 10:30 and the party was just about over. Everyone from the two Glee groups had sung at least twice and Kurt knew it was time for their song before Santana kicked everyone but him, Brittany and Sebastian out.

"Ok everybody, before I kick you all out of my house except for a certain triplet (I totally called that! Thought Kurt), myself, Britt's, Smirky Bird (Sebastian raised his eyebrows at that name) and Hummelicious have prepared a song and dance number for you all I hope you losers enjoy".

The mentioned 3 got up and took their positions and when the other people in the room heard the opening music there was cheers all round but when they noticed who was singing there was also a few raised eyebrows and Blaine just looked uncomfortable. He didn't think that Kurt could pull this song off and was worried that he would get laughed at.

**1, 2, 3, go Ciara, sex, Ciara, talk to 'em**

Sebastian started off the song looking at Kurt  
><em>Your touch is so magic to me The strangest things can happen The way that you react to me I wanna do something you can't imagine<em>_  
><em>_Imagine if there was a million me's Talkin' sexy to you like that You think you can handle, boy If I give you my squeeze And I need you to push it right back Baby, show me, show me what's your favorite trick That you wanna use on me and I'll volunteer And I'll be flowin' and goin' till clothing disappears Ain't nothin' but shoes on me, oh baby _

Kurt sang all of this while grinding into Sebastian from in front of him, while the two Cheerios danced provocatively behind them

_  
><em>_**All night show with just you and the crowd Doin' tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic**__**  
><strong>__**So let me drive my body around ya I bet you know what I mean 'Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic**_

While the two boys sang this part they stood their singing into each other's ear and sang it in a breathy whisper. At the end Kurt stepped away from Sebastian and danced with the girls while Sebastian sang his part.

_****_**Everythin' ain't what it seems I wave my hands and I got you And you feel so fly assistin' me But now it's my turn to watch you****  
><strong>**I ain't goin stop you if you wanna grab my neck Talk sexy to me like that Just do what I taught you, girl When I give you my heat And I need you to push it right back**

Sebastian sang this in one spot running his hands sultrily down his body while he and Kurt threw sexy glances at each other (and wow, wasn't that a surprise for Blaine and the rest of the Warblers)

****_Baby, show me, show me what's your favorite trick That you wanna use on me and I'll volunteer And I'll be flowin' and goin' till clothing disappears Ain't nothin' but shoes on me, oh baby_

When Kurt's part came up he moved over to Sebastian and sang this into his ear_  
><em>_**All night show with just you and the crowd Doin' tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic**__**  
><strong>__**So let me drive my body around ya I bet you know what I mean' Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic**_

Kurt sang this grinding into Sebastian's hip and then they just looked into each others' eyes for the next part their faces very close together_**  
><strong>__**Oh, this is the part where we fall in love, sugar Let's slow it down so we fall in love **_ _**But don't stop what you're doing to me**_ **Ciara**

For the rest of the song the four of them just started doing a sexy routine for the course which involved a lot of grinding body rolls and floor work.  
><em><strong>All night show with just you and the crowd Doin' tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic<strong>__**  
><strong>__**So let me drive my body around ya I bet you know what I mean' Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic**__**  
><strong>__**All night show with just you and the crowd Doin' tricks you never seen And I bet that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic**__**  
><strong>__**So let me drive my body around ya I bet you know what I mean 'Cause you know that I can make you believe In love and sex and magic**_

Their ending pose was Kurt next to Sebastian's left side and their faces very close together looking like they were kissing and the two girls practically hanging off of either boy (Santana was next to Kurt and Brittany next to Sebastian).

After a few seconds there was thunderous applause from the Glee groups apart from 2 boys. One was looking at the two singers with loathing and lust and had to adjust his pants so no one would notice his, ahem, _problem_. He glared at the two boys knowing that he couldn't have either

The other's vision seemed to have narrowed in on one of the singers. The one with the glasz eyes and soft chestnut hair wishing it was him up on that stage with Kurt. Wes had always had a crush on the counter tenor, but it was so obvious that Kurt was smitten with Blaine that he tried to ignore the feelings.

When Blaine told Kurt that he and David both had girlfriends the first time they were in the Lima Bean he glared at him for deliberately leaving out the fact that he was bisexual. He put Kurt out of his mind because he thought that he would never see him again.

Then the counter tenor transferred to Dalton. He told Kurt that he was bi and the counter tenor was surprised but otherwise took it well. So he was surprised when Blaine came back from his "date" with Rachel Berry claiming that Kurt didn't believe in being bisexual. Before he let this cloud his judgment he sought out Kurt and asked him to explain.

Then Kurt explained that it was just a spur of the moment thing and that two of his friends were bi and that he had nothing against them, Wes was relieved and called Blaine a douche for making Kurt say that. He stood up when he realized that everyone was leaving but before he left he kissed Kurt on his cheek again and some whispered words and left with a smile on his face

Back with the quartet left in the house Kurt had a dreamy smile on his face while he thought of Wes and the two S's were smirking at him and Brittany was just smiling happily at the doll that she brought with her from her house.

What the 3 didn't realize was that Kurt wasn't just smiling at the kiss but at the words that Wes whispered to him.

"Meet me at Dalton for a date at 5 tomorrow".

**A/N Soooooo? What did you think? Tell me in a review and give opinions for what you want to happen next!**

**Love you all!**


	7. Date

**A/N**

**HEYYY**

**IMM BAAAACCKK**

**So I'm officially on my summer holidays! Woo! That means (hopefully) more updates and maybe a few one-shots that I have up my sleeve. Even a short multi chapter fic that I wrote over a year ago...teehee **** I'm so giddy write now!**

**Anyways on with the story! **

It was the next day, after the party. And Kurt was the picture of calm. Zen. Tranquil. Not nervous at all. Nope. Completely...and utterly... calm.

And I'm not fooling anyone by saying that am I?

Ok let's try this again

Kurt was pacing in his room, working himself up into hysterics (better?), while Santana filed her nails, lying on his bed, while Brittany was dancing to Single Ladies; his heart skipped a beat when he heard the doorbell ring but then he remembered that he was going to meet Wes at Dalton and not the other way around. It was only Sebastian at the door.

Kurt ran down the stairs and opened the door, pulled Sebastian in and started tugging him up the stairs. All the while Sebastian's was saying

"Hi Kurt how are you", "Oh I'm fine, thanks Sebastian, and how's Dalton", "Oh great! Why just today we-"

"Not the time Smythe", Kurt said agitatedly as they reached his room. Sebastian collapsed beside Santana on the bed, and started alternately watching Brittany practise pirouettes and Kurt flick through all of his clothes in his wardrobe.

After 10 minutes of this, while Brittany went through all of her dance class practise moves, and Kurt having gone through all of his clothes at least 5 times, Sebastian was getting bored.

"Ok what is Kitten doing that is taking so long to decide clothes to wear?" Sebastian asked Santana, who had gotten Brittany to let her do a French plait in her hair.

"Well, Porcelain doesn't know whether to wear- classy, casual, or a mix- because the Head Bird didn't give him any hints at where they were going. At first it was funny watching him be all flustered but now it's just annoying me. Porcelain is not doing his job, which is to entertain me. I's gettin irritated" she answered and gave Brittany a peck on the cheek when she was finished with her hair.

Kurt chose that time to collapse on top of all of them and give a sigh of exasperation.

"That's it I am taking the easy route. Bas give me your phone", he demanded whilst holding his hand out for Sebastian's phone.

Everyone just looked at him in confusion while Sebastian gave him his phone. He started to text someone and after around five minutes of texting gave Sebastian back his phone and walked towards his wardrobe again with a smile of triumph on his face.

Sebastian opened his texting history and pulled up the conversation at the top of the list and let the girls read it while he did so himself.

_To Wesley_

_Hey Wesley can you give me a hint about where you are taking my Kitten tonight_

_Sebastian_

_**To Sebastian**_

_**Emm why**_

_**From Wesley**_

_To Wesley_

_Because as he is my friend I deserve the right to know so if he comes back crying I know which place to ban your person from_

_From Sebastian_

_**To Sebastian**_

_**Well hopefully the night won't go quite as bad as that but if it does I will not tell you the name of the place but what it is. It is a restaurant/cafe in Westerville.**_

_**From Wesley**_

_To Wesley_

_Noted_

_From Sebastian_

While the ladies in the room burst out laughing after they had finished reading, Sebastian gaped at Kurt as he walked out of the bathroom, who merely raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Yes yes well done at getting the place but did you have to ruin my reputation among the Warblers by saying that?"

As Kurt walked into his en suite laughing, Sebastian shouted behind his back

"Besides I wouldn't have to ask for the places' name because I would just send spies to spy on your date to make sure you were being treated fine".

All he heard was a crash from the bathroom as the laughter increased from Brittany and Santana. He smirked. No-one got the best of Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

><p>At exactly five o clock Kurt was waiting at the front entrance of Dalton for Wes to come down after he told him to wait, once Kurt announced his arrival.<p>

Wes was down, not 2 minutes later and smiled at Kurt. Then he saw Kurt's outfit and his jaw dropped and heat rushed southwards.

Kurt was wearing a red button down short sleeve shirt that emphasised his broad shoulders, muscular arms and toned stomach. He had on black skinny jeans that, though not as tight as he usual ones, fitted nicely and showed off his toned legs and (Wes couldn't help noticing) his toned butt. In place of his knee high boots he had on black formal shoes. His hair, surprisingly, was not in a quiff but spiked up at the front and flat at the back.

Kurt was also checking out what Wes had decided to wear, which was a black polo neck shirt that was open at the neck and dark blue denim jeans. He had on identical shoes to Kurt and his hair was messy and free. It was clear to see that he was toned and muscled under his clothes.

Eventually they both realised that they were staring at each other. Both of their eyes snapped towards each other with a mild blush covering both of their faces.

"Right then. Shall we?" Wes asked as he offered his hand towards Kurt. Kurt accepted his hand and Wes led him toward his arm and Wes led him toward his car, which was a 2009 black Chevrolet Volt. Kurt gaped at the car.

Wes noticed what Kurt was doing and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It was a gift from my parents for my 16th birthday. They both like to spoil me and my siblings. My mom is the head doctor at the main hospital in Columbus and my dad owns the branch of restaurants all over the country called _"Bonum Cibum"._

All Kurt did was turn from gaping at the car to staring at Wes in disbelief.

Wes was half afraid that Kurt would leave him or turn into a gold digger from this revelation. That's why he rarely dated anyone and he usually didn't tell them about how his family was rich until he was a solid 3 months into the relationship. He had seen his older brother go through a relationship that ended really badly and he didn't want to get himself into that.

Eventually Kurt snapped out of his stupor. He had dated Blaine and while his family were relatively rich they had nothing on Wes' family. But he wouldn't let this affect their relationship and told Wes as much.

"Just because you're rich won't change this relationship, Wes. I still expect for myself to pay for the dates I will take you on, if tonight's date works out. I will not let you pay for everything and I expect all issues related to money to be equal in this relationship" Kurt ended his speech with a serious look towards Wes just to put emphasis on his point.

Wes sighed and smiled at Kurt with obvious relief and happiness, and the smile was returned.

"Well then why don't we get going?"

* * *

><p>During the car ride towards their destination Wes and Kurt talked and learned stuff about each other that they had not learned while they went to school together. Wes learned that Kurt's favourite colour was ocean blue, the actual colour of his eyes is called glasz and that one thing he hated was being classed as a girl.<p>

Kurt learned that Wes favourite television show was Criminal Minds and he shipped Reid/Morgan (which got them into a long conversation over that couple as Kurt shipped them also), his secret obsession was fanfiction and that he had an older brother and a younger sister.

Kurt gasped as they pulled up to their destination, it was beautiful. The decor outside was a wall of windows, each pane separated by a strip of dark cherry wood. The sign above the double door entrance said Ella's Cafe and Restaurant in cursive writing and there was hanging ivy above that interspersed by fair lights. It was breathtaking and that was just the outside.

"Let's go inside" Wes said with a small smile when he noticed Kurt's awestruck expression.

As they made their way inside Kurt's was blown even more away. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. Small and large tables, chairs and booths made of the same wood as outside with soft cream tablecloths covering the tables. Each table had a small thin vase with a cream dahlia flower in the middle. The walls were split in half through the middle with beige cloth hanging on top and a dark red wood on the bottom. In the corner was a small band playing soft jazz music.

But what amazed Kurt the most was the gay and lesbian couples that were mixed in with the straight couples. It amazed him that such a place where homosexual people could go out for a date with their significant other and not be ridiculed or harassed for it, near the backwards town of Lima. It brought forth a soft smile to his face.

Kurt noticed that it was slightly full. It was obviously a favourite place for the locals. Fifteen minutes later they were seated at their table and had ordered their food. For starts Kurt was getting the melon with berry coulis and Wes the tomato soup with fresh baked bread. Main course was ravioli in a cream sauce for Kurt and rack of lamb served with mashed potatoes for Wes. When they had finished their main dinner they would see if they would order a dessert.

As they waited for their starters they talked about nonsensical subjects like Glee and school and college plans for after graduation. Both were surprised that they had both applied for colleges in New York. When their starters arrived they both discussed their experiences of New York.

This talk continued until their main course arrived. Because they both know the basics of each other's life due to them being in the Warblers and Dalton and the car ride over they skipped the typical first date basic "Getting to Know the Other" talk and started talking about their childhoods and their lives up to that point. Wes started.

"Well as you can tell my parents are both of Asian descent. They moved here two years after they got married from China. They both got jobs over here straight away, my mom as a doctor in the hospital as she already finished her training before moving. My dad started working in a local cafe that went out of business about 10 years ago. Slowly but surely my mom worked her way up towards being the head of her department which is Neurology. My dad started gathering recipes from different cook books from different parts of Europe, Asia and America. "_Bonum Cibum" _just means Good Food in Latin.

They had my brother, Joshua when they had been in the country 12 years in January of 1989. Then they had me 5 years later in June of 1994 and finally my little sister, Alexis, 4 years after me in November of 1998. My brother and I both attended Dalton for our high school education. My sister will go to Crawford next year for her high school. We all attended Westerville Elementary before going to private school because our parents wanted us to see what the real world was like, and that we didn't grow up to be snobbish because we had attended private schools all of our lives.

I am in the top 3 Dalton students, which keeps changing according to our school work in our year, and valedictorian for the year as I am the top most of the time. That's the basics of m life up till now", and he stopped after that with a sheepish grin

Now it was Kurt's turn.

"Ok I was born in May of 1994 to my parents Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. We lived in Lima all of our lives. When I was little my favourite hobbies were dressing up, having tea parties and fixing cars. Yeah I l know" he grinned at Wes who had a dumbfounded expression at the random past time thrown in with the others" I will get to how that started in a little bit. I have always been obvious that I'm gay from when I was very small. My parents accepted that but more my mother at first then my father. He was the typical jock type in school, throwing the losers in dumpsters and calling the fags."

He shuddered at the word and Wes gave him a sympathetic look, before he continued, "Anyway when it became obvious that I was like those that he ridiculed he started to change but it still took him a while. It hit him hardest when I asked for a pair of sensible heels for my third birthday but he was slowly changing. Then when I was 8 my mom died. She died in a car accident. Then suddenly it was just me and my dad.

He was completely catatonic for the first month after the funeral so I learned how to cook and clean. Eventually he snapped out of it when one day he noticed that there was no food on the table for dinner and then he suddenly realised that the only person in the house making the food would have been his son. He came up and found me still asleep from over exhaustion from trying to keep me and my dad afloat. He swore to himself that from that point on it was just me and him against the world. After all no one pushes the Hummel's around" he said that last bit with a fond smile on his face,

"Then I was bullied in school all the way up to now. At first it was the usual stuff for being too smart. Then they started learning what being gay was. They learnt the words fag. Then it became much worse in high school. Locker shoves, locked in port-a- potties and the worst thing of all. The slushy facials." Here he did a full bodied shudder and at Wes confused expression went on to explain, "That's when a jock or cheerleader throws a slushy in your face. It's like being bitch slapped by an ice berg. Then I joined Glee and my life has improved. I have a whole other life story I need to tell you about after I joined Glee." There was a small pause while both thought over their companion's life story.

"Anyway onto nicer topics!" And with that the conversation moved onto different subjects. Then suddenly it was time to leave, neither wanting to get desert. As it was only 7:30 they went for a walk in the nearby park before deciding to head to Dalton. They walked companionably side by side in silence, neither wanting to break the mood. When it was nearing 8 they headed back to Wes's car to head back to Dalton so Kurt could make the 2 hour trip back home.

When they arrived back at Dalton Wes walked Kurt over to his car. They both stood there just starring at each other

"Kurt, you are the bravest, most humble person I have met. I have never been attracted to another as I am to you.

Kurt replied to Wes "It's the same for me too Wes. Even when we were together at Dalton I had always had a crush on you but I had convinced myself that you were straight and that I was in love with Blaine. But I would like to take you on a date next week if that is OK with you?", he asked looking uncertainly at Wes, suddenly shy.

"Of course I would like to go on another date with you Kurt. Nothing would make me happier" Wes answered softly.

As Wes gazed deeply into Kurt's eyes the only thing he could think of was how beautiful this man was. He didn't notice that they were both leaning closer to another until, all of a sudden his eyes were closed and soft lips brushed his tentatively, as if asking for permission. He applied more pressure to his lips and the others responded accordingly. Although it was just a closed mouth kiss, the men did not feel the electricity that romance novels usually tell you it feels like. No what these two men felt as a result of this kiss was a slow burning fire that started at their lips and slowly spread from their head, down their torso, all the way down to their toes. An all consuming fire spread through them both that left them wanting more with each passing second.

Eventually they had to break for air, and while they were gathering their breath and waiting for the fire in them to cool down they stared into each other's eyes. Glasz eyes stared deep into dark chocolate brown that they were nearly black. They found themselves falling in each other's eyes, the fire that filled them during the kiss not dimming down at all.

Then the spell was broken when they both blinked at the same time. The both averted their eyes to stare at the ground as a blush found itself on both of their faces, both thinking of the intense moment cause by such an innocent kiss. Kurt eventually broke the silence that had descended upon the two, though it was not an awkward silence, more of a contemplative one.

"Well, I should be heading back to Lima, so my dad doesn't worry about me. I had an amazing night tonight Wes and next week I hope that the date I take you on can live up to this one" he said looking into Wes eyes with a tender expression on his face.

Wes was looking at Kurt with the same type of expression as the one on Kurt's face as he replied "Ant place that you take me to or any activity that we do will be enjoyable just because I get to do it with you".

Kurt let a small grin onto his face at the soft spoken words from Wes. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, both being filled by them same sensation as before. They both stared into each other's eyes as they both bad each other softly

"Goodnight"

**A/N Whew! Wow that was a long chapter to write! Hope you liked it ! I didn't intend on it being this long but it just got away with me. Sorry for the delay in writing once more and I hope to see you all continuing to enjoy "Ignorance"**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	8. Inappropriate Blaine Strikes Again!

**Im Baaackkkkkkkk!Ok sorry about the really loooong wait but short story is I'm in my final final year of Secondary School :D One of my family members is sick :( And I didnt have a lot of time to write let alone update :( But now Im back and Kurt's adventures will continue!**

**On we goooooooooooo *Superhero pose***

It was the Monday after Kurt's first date with Wes (and no Sebastian did not send spies) last Friday (Santana's party was on a Thursday, the reason it was over at 10:30)and he couldnt have been farther from sad if he tried. He was higher than an addict after a hit. If soul mates were real he was pretty sure that he had just found his. He and Wes were so perfect or each other, in his opinion. Wes was the quiet to his loud, the thing that would calm him down if he was getting too much for those around him, like when he talked about fashion.

Blaine didn't do anything like this. In fact the most that Blaine did for him was to tell him to tone it down and try and blend in more. Tried to change him into something he's not. And to be honest Kurt felt stifled by his relationship with Blaine.

Everyone would always say to Kurt "Oh your so lucky to have a sweet caring understanding boyfriend like Blaine, Kurt", and Kurt was tired of everybody assuming that Blaine was perfect. He wasn't, Blaine was a self centred asshole and Kurt was glad that he was out of his life now.

They had gone on another date on Saturday and Wes had asked him to be his boyfriend. Of course Kurt had said yes. Wes was so perfect for him (did I already say that?)

When Kurt walked into McKinley, that morning with a confident air about him that had been missing since he started dating Blaine, people were taking notice. Then when Santana joined him and they linked arms, that was when the pupils of McKinley felt fear. With a smirk and 'better then you' looks on their faces everybody knew that nothing would be the same in William McKinley High school ever again.

* * *

><p>"So Porcelain how was you date with the Asian Birdie", a curious Brittany asked as they sat together in the schools cafeteria and eating a rather horrifying lunch from said cafeteria (it was only a salad but, it was limp and soggy, and Kurt had had no time to prepare his own that morning) and gossiping.<p>

"Well, Satan, a gentlemen never tells", Kurt replied with a smirk,"but, if you really want to know, it was the most romantic date I have ever been on. Not that I had many romantic dates with Blaine, to compare it to. Most of our dates were us watching a film he chose in my house and anytime we did go out on a romantic date, he always managed to make it about him. His favourite restaurant, his style of dress and all the talk was about him. In fact I can barely remember any of our dates, even when we were a new couple, being about me", Kurt finished his ran, and ended his thought with a pained smile "Guess I was just in love with the fact that I had a boyfriend, I didn't realise how bad the relationship was for me"

"Well Dolphin, Asian Dolphin will be better for you I know it" Brittany informed him, "he tried o change you, and then for a little while he did. I missed my HBIC Dolphin, that could confuse jocks, and reduce someone to near tears if he didn't like their outfit. And you were the only person who challenged She-Hobbit, so when you left no-one was bothered, and then when you came back, you didn't challenge her then either and it made me sad 'cause I knew that you were holding yourself back, just to put on a good facade for him", Brittany finished her long winded speech, surprising many around her with how smart it was.

Santana noticed everyone staring, nudged Kurt with her elbow. All three shared a glance, that escaped everybody's notice and, at the exact same moment, Kurt and Santana shot icy glares to all who looked surprised. Brittany was smart she just didn't want to display it in front of all of the ignorant Neanderthals in the disgrace of a school called McKinley.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Kurt had a good and bad surprise waiting for him. The bad surprise was that Blaine had recruited some of the remaining Warblers who had remained his friends after the whole Blaine 'being a bad boyfriend to Kurt' thing came out. They felt that seeing as he hadn't actually cheated, only ignored Kurt (to the point of Kurt breaking up with him) he still had a few redeeming qualities. In Kurt's eyes they were known as "Blaines-Brainwashed-Goupies". Kurt didn't know if he could be more embarrassed.<p>

Then Blaine started talking.

"Kurt I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world lately, and I know that we broke up, but I love you, Kurt Hummel, and this will prove it".

Then he started to sing. Kurt face palmed when he heard the opening bars.

Ha, ha

It's Mr. Anderson checkin' in for the remix

You know that McKinley High School!

Well this year's gon' be called Calle Ocho

Ha, ha

Que ola cata, que ola omega

And this how we gon' do it, dale

One two three four

Uno dos tres cuatro

I know you want me, want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me

You know I want cha, want cha

(Ha ha ha)

One two three four

Uno do' tres cuatro

Rumba, si

Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Rumba, si

Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four

Uno dos tres cuatro

(Woo-ooo!)

6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh

Pit got it locked from brews to the locker

All I.P uh, big and packer

That he's not, but damn he's hot

Label flop but Pit won't stop

Got her in the car, quit playin' with his, como?

Watch him make a movie like Albert Hitchcock, ha enjoy me

I know you want me, want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me

You know I want cha, want cha

(Ha ha ha)

One two three four

Uno dos tres cuatro

Rumba, si

Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Rumba, si

Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four

Uno dos tres cuatro

(Woo-ooo!)

Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey

Look like King Kong, welcome to the crib

305, that's what it is

With a woman down here the s*** don't play games

They off the chain, and they let her do everything

And anything, hit tha thing

And they love to get it in, get it on her

All night long, dale

I know you want me, want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me

You know I want cha, want cha

(Ha ha ha)

One two three four

Uno dos tres cuatro

Rumba, si

Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Rumba, si

Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four

Uno dos tres cuatro

It was at this point that Kurt felt familiar (already) arms wrap around his waist. This was Kurt good surprise. Along with Blaine and his groupies, Wes had tagged along. Kurt started to turn around but Wes squeezed him tighter in a silent no. Then Wes started to mouth the lyrics along with Blaine.

Baby you can get it, if you with it we can play

Baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay

Even got a king size mattress we can lay

Baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say

I know you want me, want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me

You know I want cha, want cha

Blaine was so wrapped up in being a good showman, that he didn't even look at Kurt, even though the song was dedicated to Kurt. If he did he would have noticed how everyone was laughing at him as they watched Kurt being sung to by someone else, who clearly appreciated Kurt more.

I know you want me, want me

You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me

You know I want cha, want cha

(Ha ha ha)

One two three four

Uno dos tres cuatro

Rumba, si

Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Rumba, si

Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa

Yo te voy a poner gozar

Tu tiene la boca grande

Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four

Uno dos tres cuatro

By now Wes was nibbling on Kurt's ear , and on the last note, Blaine had turned to Kurt and flashed him a winning smile, clearly believing that he had won Kurt over, with the song. It just goes to show you want a self centred, conceited person he was if he thought that a freakin Pitbull song could make Kurt fall in love with him.

"Inappropriate Blaine strikes again", Wes murmured in his ear. Kurt couldn't help but laugh softly and reply

"I know, first there was "When I Get You Alone" and the Animals performance wasn't very well thought out either"' he couldn't help but jokingly accuse his boyfriend.

Wes looked sheepish when Kurt said that but continued to smile dopily at him.

"Whats worse is that he didn't even change he lyrics throughout the song t suit a the foreign parts were about a girl", Kurt huffed. Wes just kissed him on the mouth, and Kurt responded immediately. When they pulled away hey wee both smiling at each other, like there was no one else there That was until Wes looked up and groaned.

Kurt, now having turned in Wes' arms some time during their conversation looked over his shoulder and sighed. Blaine was walking over to them and he had a determined and angry expression on his face. But the Kurt's eyes caught something, or rather someone over his shoulder and he couldn't help the sly smirk that took over his features.

Just when he managed to school his face into a neutral expression, Blaine reached them.

"Kurt what is he doing doing with his arms around you, like, like he has a right to!", Blaine nose was flaring by this point, " Only I have the right to act like that to you". He finished looking right into Kurt's eyes with a disproving and angry expression.

Wes certainly stepped up to do his part.

"Well Anderson I certainly have a right to do so seeing as I am his boyfriend, as of yesterday", as he finished this declaration he smirked at Blaine, with a look that clearly says, your loss, you jerk.

By now Kurt has only half listening to them, but gave a pleased smile and kissed Wes' cheek in thanks for his small declaration. But what he was really interested in was Sebastian who had now come up behind Blaine, without him noticing. Wes, by now, had also seen him and was looking at him with a puzzled expression. He held up three fingers and slowly counted them down. Once the last finger had gone down Blaine started to speak.

"I love you,Kurt, you are the love of my life. I know that these last few months I haven't been the best to you but I want to make it right. I love you Kurt. I want you to give me a second chance, to prove my love for you to you and everyone else that I love you."

While he said this, with passion might I add, Kurt was hard pressed not to laugh. The reason why? Sebastian was mimicking him through the whole thing while making over the top dramatic gestures, like putting his hand on his heart every time the word love was mentioned and he pretended to swoon after every declaration f I love you. At the end of his speech Kurt, Wes and everyone around him started laughing. Blaine's face went red in annoyance. He turned swiftly around, ad came face to face with Sebastian who had a satisfied look on his face.

"You know Hobbit, if you don't want anybody ruining your speeches you should really not practise them in the choir room where everyone can hear you. And memorise it", he finished and walked over to stand beside Wes and just turned around and left, enraged that his plan to get Kurt back foiled again

He could still hear the students of McKinley laughing in the background. But what really got to him was the last words he heard from Wes and Kurt's mouth.

"I love you, Wes"

"I love you, Kurt"

* * *

><p>Back at McKinley, nearly all of the students had returned to their boring lives now that the fun was over. Kurt was surround by Wes, Santana, Sebastian and Brittany. The Glee club were in the background, some glaring at him in silent reprove at him turning Blaine down. Everyone who wasn't was looking at him with admiring glances. And Mercedes was whooping about, screaming "You go White Boy!". Kurt knew that if she could she would have been over there with the five of them, but unfortunately she had an exam in the next class that she could not miss. Instead Kurt blew her a kiss and made a phone gesture, their signal to talk later on the phone.<p>

After he had watched them walk off he turned back to his 3 other friends, his boyfriend, and they all smiled at each other. He threw his arms around Wes' waist and Santana and Brittany linked arms with Sebastian. Together they walked out of McKinley's parking lot and towards Kurt's Navigator. They hopped in and drove of to Kurt's house as the three McKinley students had free periods for their last class so cold leave early. The prep schoolers were officially away on "Warbler business" so they had no need to return to Dalton. With Sebastian , Santana and Brittany in the back, laughing and joking around with each other, Wes was in front with Kurt smiling softly at Kurt with love in his eyes.

Kurt was looking forward to going home and having some cuddling time with his boyfriend.

**WHEW! HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!**

**Read, review, like subscribe!**

**Love y'all!**


	9. Finale Ultimo

A/N College Life. Enough said.

**I dont own Glee**.** If I did Blaine would be alone forever**.

It was a week after the 'Pitbull Pitfall', as Kurt and Co had taken to calling it, and life for Kurt couldn't have been better. He was passing all of his classes with honours, had an amazing bunch of friends and a boyfriend he adored, who adored him back. He was walking down the halls of McKinley with a smile on his face, thinking back to last week, the night after the Pitfall.

*FLASHBACK*  
>Kurt was finishing an essay he had for his American History class, due for the next day. After proof reading, saving and printing it he went to rest on his bed. While he was dozing he did not hear the door to his room open.<br>When he suddenly felt arms around him he jumped up in the air and then relaxed when he recognised who it was.  
>"Hello W", he smiled looking behind him as his boyfriend settled into his position as the big spoon.<br>"Hey K", Wes replied, kissing Kurt's nose and lips softly.

They laid like that, Kurt in Wes' arms contently listening to the other breathing soft deep breaths.

Then Wes and Kurt's stomachs both let out simultaneous growls, that had the both of them laughing softly, before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Kurt's family were out at a steakhouse for dinner which Kurt had politely declined to attend, citing the need of finishing his homework (and thinking of all the empty calories).  
>After eating a light dinner of pasta leftover from yesterday they both settled in the living room on the big squishy sofa that Kurt loved. The fire was lit (it was real) and it was the only source of light in the room.<br>Wes was lying on his back and Kurt was resting in between his legs with Kurt's head on his chest, eyes closed, ear on top of his heart.

Kurt couldn't think of any other time in his life when he felt this content, surrounded by the feeling of love and happiness that he never imagined himself feeling in the small town of Lima.  
>He turned his head to look at Wes and kissed him softly. Wes, startled, but pleased, quickly made the kiss deeper. He swiped his tongue across Kurt's lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. His tongue entered Kurt's mouth and quickly the two were battling for dominance. When they both reluctantly surfaced for oxygen they looked at each other's disheveled look and attacked each other's mouths again. But this time was different, this time there was a burning desire between the two that kissing couldn't be quenched through kissing.<br>Kurt experimentally rolled his hips down onto Wes' , which resulted in a moan being released into his mouth.  
>After hearing the pleasing reaction he repeated the motion, hoping for more, Wes didn't disappoint and moaned again, rolling his hips up into Kurt's.<p>

They quickly established a rhythm rolling their hips in sync with each other, kissing roughly,moaning each others names, their hips speeding up and slowing down in accordance with their kissing, until finally stilling upon reaching completion with a cry of each others names.

After calming down, kissing each other softly they went to the bathroom to clean themselves up. Wes went first, while Kurt hunted for a spare pair of boxers for each of them in his room. He found an unopened pack and hoped Wes wouldn't mind the fact that they were briefs instead of boxers. When Wes entered Kurt kissed him softly and pointed to the new underwear and quickly cleaned himself up and changing. He retreated back to his room and quickly spotted Wes lying on his back on the bed with a peaceful expression on his face, eyes closed.  
>Kurt padded softly over to Wes and layed down beside him. This time Kurt was the big spoon as they both fell asleep, dreaming of the other.<br>*FLASHHBACK END*

After they woke up and kissed eachother goodbye as they headed to their respective schools, Kurt was, to use a cliché epression, floating on Cloud 9. He finally, finally, thought that he found someone that loved him for who he was and who he will grow up to be and that he wil always love now and iun the future. His family and friends approved of Wes and Wes's family seemed o like him. Nothing could pop his happy balloon.

Though apparently they could deflate it a bit.  
>Blaine had been folowing him around McKinley like a puppy, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. Thoughts of Wes could usuallye keep a smile on his face but now, now he was ready to kick some ass.<p>

During glee club, where he spent all his time texting Wes because Mr Schue had gone on another 80s music rant, he noticed Blaine, was still staring at him.  
>He sent Blaine a text telling him to come to his house tonight at 9, because Finn, Carole and his dad were going to afootball game in Columbus.<br>What Blaine didnt know was that he had also sent the same text to his boyfriend, Nick, Jeff and Sebastian, but they were told to come at 8:30 so he could explain the situation to them.

*TIME SKIP*

Sebastian, Wes and Niff had all been caught up and, it was now time for Blaine to arrive at his house. The Warblers were hiding in the next room, so that they could hear everything that went on and they all had a "surprise' for Blaine at the end of the talk.

Kurt heard the knock on thedoor, and after leaving Blaine to sweat outside for a couple of minutes, he went and openend the door giving Blaine the best friendly look he could muster.

"Come in, Blaine", said Kurt stepping aside. He deliberatley used Blaine instead of Anderson, and he could see the spark of hope light in Blaines eyes at the use of his first name.

"Thanks Kurt", Blaine repied, now that he _thought_ he knew he wouldn't be facing a hostile enviornmet.  
>After the both of them were sat on the couch, and drinks had been offered, Kurt decided to toy with Blaine a bit.<p>

"So, have you been out lately? Met anybody new?", asked Kurt in a sweet voice. He could see Blaines shoulders droop visibly, but he perked right back up before answering.

"No, you know the only one for me is you Kurt, your my soulmate, my teenage dream!",Blaine declared, with hearts in his eyes, which only 6 month ago, would have made Kurt fall even more in love with him, until he met Wes, and discovered what a true relationship was like. It meant having disagreements, arguing, compromising, and both sides putting effort into it to make it work. There had been none of this with Blaine. Whenever that fought, most of it , according to Blaine, was Kurt's fault, Kurt who had to make it up to Blaine and Kurt who had to put in in all the work. It never occured to Kurt that the relaiionship he had with Blaine wasnt normal, and it took Wes a lot of work to convince Kurt that not every fight they had was his fault, and that Wes was to blame sometimes too. It made Wes hate Blaine even more.

"Blaine, it's about time you figured that I'm never getting back together with you, I'm happily in love with Wes, ask any of the other Warblers, they'll confirm it", sighed Kurt, though he had been expecting something like this from Blaine.

"Kurt, I know I've fucked up big time but what we had together was great, special, surely you don't have that together with Wes?, asked Blaine coyly.

This was what Kurt and the others had been waiting for.

Slowly, he sauntered up to Blaine, looking as seductive as possible, screaming at himself inside all the while. Even though it had only been a few months, he felt like wrong doing this with someone other than Wes. He knew now, what having a boyfriend who truly loved you felt like. When he and Blaine had been together, it had been because of Kurt's worship of Blaine, rather than mutual attraction. Blaine always needed someone to pay attention to him. The relationship was more like rock star and wannabe rock star/groupie.  
>With Wes he knew what it was like to have that attention, that <em>love<em> retured, full force, to have some care shown to him and he was _not_ going to let it go.  
>"Oh, Blaine what we had was great together", Kurt whispered into Blaines ear. Blaine shivered and beamed from ear to ear.<br>"For you maybe", he contined at a normal tone. Blaines smile instantly dropped.  
>"While you were getting all of my attention, what attention was I getting from you? None that's what."<br>Kurt paused there, feeling a presence behind him, and by Blaines outraged expression, he could guess who it was. He felt arms wrap around his stomach.

"Hey baby", Wes muttered in his ear, loud enogh so Blaine could hear.  
>Kurt turned around and kissed him on the mouth, opening his lips and inviting Wes tongue into his mouth.<br>Vaguely, he heard, what sounded like Sebastian say "You gave _this_ up Blaine?" and a laugh.  
>He ended the kiss and returned to looking at Blaine.<br>"Blaine as you can see I have my boyfriend, my friends and you here, can you tell me why?"  
>"I don't know Kurt, you tell me, I feel like I've been set up here"Blaine retorted, crossing his arms, his eyes darting around.<br>"We are here to tell you one thing Blaine", replied Sebastian crossing the room to stand beside Kurt, Wes and Niff. Nick turned to Blaine and started to speak

"Blaine, when you were a Warbler, we looked up to you, you could do no wrong, not just in our eyes, but in everyone elses eyes. You were our _leader, _our role-model. But then, then you went and did this. And you killed our trust in you", here Nick took a deep breath and Jeff continued.  
>"Not just because, you acted like this to Kurt but because in our eyes, if you could do that to somone you supposedly 'loved', then what about us? It meant that every little thing you said to us, every compliment, every criticsm, was not done in friendship. It was meant for your own benefit, and that meant that you didnt even register the rest of us as worthy as you. That just killed any friendship we had. 'Cause in our eyes? It might not have been that from the beginning", he finished.<p>

Blaine looked around, looking scared, like his secret had just been discovered, which in some ways it had. Then he jumped up out of the chair he was sat in and ran out of the house. the others didnt stop him, knowing that their message had gotten through.

Later that day, the two couples plus Sebastian could be seen lounging in the Hudmels living room. The tv was playing a random show, but that was not what caught Burt's attention when he came in that night leaving early because he wanted to chek on Kurt.  
>It was the sight of his son and boyfriend cuddled up together facing Sebastian in the middle, and Nick and Jeff in the same position on the other side of the couch, which extended into a double bed. It reminded him of a puppy pile. He snapped a picture and sent it to Carole, with the text "And they called it puppy love". He then grabbed the family blanket and drapped it over the five boys on his couch.<br>He knew his son would be alright.

**END FINALLY! Sorry about the long wait but 2014 and 2013 were massive years for me, my granny was so sick in 2013 and my mam and myself were basically her nurses, she died at the start of 2014 and I had my Leaving Cert to finish (exam I take at the end of secondary school/ highschool, what ever you call it) Then I started college, where im studying english. Thats a lot of reading. A LOT.**  
><strong>Anyway, read and review, and thanks for being patient with me!<strong>  
><strong>WritersLife3<strong>


End file.
